1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to control for a vehicle in which are mounted a transmission having a clutch configured to be engaged at the time of starting and to be disengaged at the time of power shut-off and a motor generator coupled to an input shaft of the transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-112335 (JP 2013-112335 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle in which the necessity of charging of an in-vehicle battery during stoppage of the vehicle is determined, and in a case where it is determined that charging of the battery is required, a motor brings a transmission coupled to an input shaft into a power shut-off state. JP 2013-112335 A discloses a technique which, after the transmission is brought into the power shut-off state, engages a clutch provided between an engine and the motor to start the engine, generates electric power with the power of the engine, and charges the in-vehicle battery with the generated electric power.